sonjas_adventure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Maui
' Maui' is the deuteragonist of Disney's 2016 animated feature film Moana. He is a boisterous demigod of South Pacific legend that primarily serves as an audacious hero and a guardian of mankind. Role in the series Maui is one of Sonja's best teammates and friends. He usually is seen with Alister, Moana and Knuckles in Sonja's Adventures of Kirby Right Back At Ya. Like Alister and Lucario, Maui is one of the strongest members of Sonja's team and he always will not leave them. Personality Maui is boastful, gregarious, and mischievous. His manner of carrying himself matches his massive physique, being larger-than-life and a true god among men. He is responsible for most of the necessities and luxuries currently belonging to mankind, and with his magical fish hook at hand, is amongst the most powerful figures in South Pacific lore. Widely regarded as a clever trickster, Maui is rarely matched when it comes to adversaries, being greatly feared by villains and monsters lurking throughout the sea. Maui can be extremely arrogant and pompous as a result of this reputation, although his many achievements tend to justify his vainglorious attitude. For all his heroics, however, Maui can also be short-tempered, bitter, pretentious, and his inflated ego tends to give him a superiority complex. This attitude leads him to be quite antagonistic, and even murderous. When he first meets Moana, he had no regard for her life and was completely willing to leave her stranded on a barren island or even lost at sea. He can also be selfish, initially choosing to focus solely on reclaiming his hook with no intention of saving the dying world, though Moana was able to change his mind. As a result of his poor upbringing, Maui has spent a majority of his life living with crippling insecurity. He went out of his way to perform godly deeds for mankind's benefit to gain the love and appreciation denied to him by his parents. While he seemed to enjoy the praise he earned, Maui secretly longed to be appreciated beyond his demigod status; as the human he is on the inside, rather than the deity portrayed in legends. Additionally, despite boasting about his accomplishments to Moana, Maui initially credited the gods for his many feats, claiming they're the ones that "made him Maui". He saw himself as "nothing" without his hook, and was extremely reluctant to take on challenges without it, becoming somewhat of a coward. Through Moana, however, Maui slowly began to realize that the hook is only an accessory during his adventures and that his many accomplishments over the years were a result of his own bravery, rather than what the gods created to assist him in such exploits. Though still arrogant and gruff, Maui developed into a much more selfless and humble figure following his adventure with Moana. Relationships Sonja Farrington Years before Maui stole the heart of Te Fiti, he meets a ten yr. old Sonja in the forest where she was crying over being alone without her parents and becoming a human. Maui comforts her and become close friends with Sonja. He played with her and told stories about the things that he did. Maui wanted to take Sonja home but she told him that she doesn't have parents, which it surprises him. He wanted to help Sonja until he sees a orphanage in the distance whee he took Sonja in. All of the kids welcomed her which Sonja is happy to have more friends. Maui promises her that they'll see each other again. When Maui stole the heart, Sonja and Maui eventually lost touch which she doesn't remember him until she sees him again in his island. Sonja and Maui still remain as friends in Sonja meets Moana and Sonja's Adventure Series. Category:Heroes Category:Males